


The Spa

by torchwood221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi, spa weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torchwood221b/pseuds/torchwood221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock, John and Greg have a spa weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spa

After proving that the owner of a posh hotel and spa hadn’t committed murder; Sherlock and John were rewarded with a weekend of pampering. Since Greg couldn’t “officially” accept his reward the owner made sure that Sherlock and John’s spa weekend was for four. The fourth would eventually go to Mrs. Hudson but not until after the trio had come back from their own spa weekend. Knowing their luck she would have gone on the same weekend and then their secret would have been out.

It wasn’t that they were hiding anything but most people didn’t know how to count past two when it comes to relationships. Mrs. Hudson probably wasn’t that person but they still liked their privacy.

Since everyone was convinced that Sherlock and John were a couple they arrived together and Greg arrived shortly after. Even though they had checked in separately they had made sure they’d have adjoining rooms complete with king sized beds and sheets with an insanely high thread count.

Sherlock had taken the liberty of scheduling their spa treatments so they could spend the maximum amount of time together but still take advantage of the spa’s amenities that would best suit their needs.

Lestrade particularly enjoyed his hot stone massage, this was apparent to both Sherlock and John who could hear Greg moaning in satisfaction through the walls of their treatment rooms. Once those particular treatments were finished they found an empty sauna and locked the door, they weren’t seen again for several hours.

When Sherlock had his head, neck and shoulders massaged he made a mental note to have his massage therapist show John and Greg how to do this because it did wonders for his thought processes. By the time John and Greg had returned from dinner Sherlock had come up with several new positions for them to try, they weren’t seen again until checkout. Fortunately for everyone involved, Sherlock had remembered to put the “do not disturb” signs on the doors shortly after they arrived.


End file.
